A Night To Remember
by JestersJoker93
Summary: Smut :D Written for jana-banana on Tumblr :D Bilbo pleasures himself and Thorin finds out. He decides to join in ;D


It's me again :D

This time with a small smutty oneshot, written for jana-banana on Tumblr :D

Greetings

Bilbo was sick and tired of being on the road. The nights were the worst. Right now, he was lying on his bedroll and looking up to the stars. If he would have been in his hole in Bag End now, he would be in his comfortable bedand pleasuring himself so that he could sleep better. However, in the company of the dwarves he didn't dare to touch himself. Up until now.

The day was a hard one. They were walking for hours and Thorin had nothing better to do than watch him. Bilbo was fascinated by Thorin, had been from the very beginning and that blasted hug had done nothing to change that, no, Bilbo desired him even more now. What would he do to feel his cock in his…

No. No, don't think about it, or you will have a huge problem! Bilbo told himself, but it was too late. He felt his blood rushing to the south of his body and he groaned silently in frustration. Something like that HAD to happen! Curse his bad luck!

"Well…Everybody is asleep… And Dwalin is far enough out of camp, so he wouldn't hear and I can keep silent…" Bilbo muttered under his breath. He gazed around their camp. Yes, everybody was asleep. Even Thorin was curled up under his furs, his eyes closed.

Bilbo allowed himself to watch Thorin as he undid his trousers to reach his fully grown member. He groaned silently at the touch. Too much time had passed and so, Bilbo started stroking himself while picturing Thorin, towering over him already naked, whispering dirty things to him.

Bilbo had to bite his hand to stifle his moan at the thoughts of what exactly Thorin would say to him.

"I that isn't our burglar… Pleasuring himself… I wonder what he would be thing about?" came the deep voice of Thorin. Yes, that would be exactly the thing Thorin would say.

"I wonder… Would you scream when I fuck you? Not caring if the others hear you?"

Bilbo shivered and mewled silently. His imagination was running wild thinking about what Thorin would say to him.

"I want you, Bilbo… I want you to scream my name when you come, I want you shivering underneath me, moaning and panting…"The voice said and Bilbo moaned into his hand. He was already bleeding. The things he heard where too good to be true… And then, Bilbo stopped his moving. Thorin wasn't on his bedroll anymore. Bilbo went as stiff as a board and could hear a chuckle from behind him. He rolled over, very slowly and was face to face with Thorin.

Bilbo noticed the want in Thorin's eyes as soon as their gazes locked. His mouth grew very dry and he had to swallow two or three times before he could ask: "How long where you kneeling there?"

"Long enough my Hobbit… I noticed you watching me… I pretended to be asleep, but when I heard you mewl I had to come over to… offer my assistance. You seem rather uncomfortable there." Thorin said and a shiver ran down Bilbo's spine when he heard the want and desire in Thorin's voice.

"Well, I certainly could use a bit of…assistance." Bilbo purred as a growling Thorin towered above him and pulled Bilbo's blanket away. Thorin licked his lips and looked back up at Bilbo.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service!" Thorin growled and Bilbo replied immediately: "Bilbo Baggins, at yours!"

"I do hope so, my little burglar…" Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo hard. Bilbo's moan was stifled by their kiss, but it vibrated right through Thorin. Thorin grew harder at that sound. He kissed down Bilbo's jaw and neck, undoing his own pants to free his cock.

"I've waited so long for this moment… Every night I would watch you, through the day I would constantly think about you and in my dreams… I fucked you to oblivion…" Thorin growled and pushed one lubricated finger into Bilbo's hidden entrance.

"I wonder how your little Hobbit Hole will feel… I hop as homely as I imagined…" Thorin growled into Bilbo's ear and sucked on the tip. Bilbo just mewled and bit his hand again, so that he was silent enough not to wake the whole company.

"No, my dear Hobbit… I want you to scream… I want to hear your voice when I fuck you…" Thorin said and kissed Bilbo again. He had three fingers inside Bilbo now, and finally found the spot he was looking for. He rubbed a few times over Bilbo's prostate and loved every sound Bilbo made, gasping, moaning, growling, and his favorite sound, a mixture of a moan and a purr.

"Thorin… I want you inside of me… now! Please!" Bilbo begged and threw his head from one side to the other. Thorin coated his aching member in oils and slammed himself into Bilbo. Bilbo moaned loudly in pleasure and clawed and Thorin's still clothed back.

"The next time you fuck me I want you naked too!" Bilbo demanded and Thorin chuckled. He thrust hard into Bilbo and Bilbo moaned again. Thorin could hear the distant groans of their company and Fili and Kili saying "Get a room you two!" but he didn't care and Bilbo was too lost in pleasure to notice anything.

Thorin started stroking Bilbo and whispered in his ear: "There you are, shivering and panting while I fuck your tight hole… It is quite comfortable, to be buried inside you… How I have dreamed and fantasized about this…"

"Ah…please, faster, more!" Bilbo panted and fisted strands of Thorin's hair. Thorin moved faster and after two thrusts he whispered: "Come for me Bilbo…"

And Bilbo did come. Bilbo screamed Thorin's name and his muscles clenched so hard that Thorin followed right behind and buried his seed deep inside his Hobbit. While he came he bit down onBilbo's neck, leaving a mark that told everyone that Bilbo was his. After that, he collapsed beside Bilbo and pulled him tight to his chest.

"You know… One second I thought I wasgoing to die, out of all this pleasure…" Bilbo said, still breathing heavy. Thorin just chuckled and pulled his chin up for a soft kiss.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and now it's time to go to sleep." Thorin whispered and pulled Bilbo closer into his embrace. Bilbo sighed content and fell asleep within minutes.

The next day however, Bilbo spent most of the time in the front, almost hiding at Thorin's side, for the comments of the other dwarves were just too embarrassing…


End file.
